Machines are used in various operations to push material from one point to another. One such machine used for moving material is a high-drive track machine. High-drive track machines have elevated drive sprockets, which can improve durability. High-drive track machines have drive sprockets that are raised above the ground level, higher than conventional sprockets on oval-shaped drive track machines, to reduce the amount of mud, sand, earth, or other debris from interfering with the drive sprocket. As well, because the drive sprocket, transmission and hydraulic systems are elevated, this may ease the serviceability because the components are more accessible.
One aspect pertaining to conventional high-drive track machines is that they have relatively less track wrapped around the drive sprocket than the oval-shaped drive track machines. As such, during extreme load conditions, some high-drive track machines may suffer from sprocket jumping, which occurs when the drive track jumps from the drive sprocket segment without properly receiving torque/power from the drive sprocket. Described from the perspective of the drive sprocket, when the drive sprocket disengages the drive track, the drive sprocket suddenly accelerates and spins freely. The drive sprocket then slams against a subsequent portion of the drive track, which may induce large torsional forces into the drivetrain and motor. Consequently, the magnitude of these forces, over time, may cause damage to the motor.
One prior art solution to dampening unwanted vibration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP2006007894A (“894 publication”), which discloses a crawler that is wound over a sprocket, an idler and upper and lower rollers. The '894 publication discloses interposing a means for suppressing vibration in a region between the idler and/or the sprocket. A drawback to the solution disclosed in the '894 publication is that it does not isolate the motor from the extreme shock load that may occur as a result of sprocket jumping. Consequently, the motor may still suffer damage from the extreme shock loads.
Another drawback to the solution disclosed in the '894 publication is that it is intended for normal vibration levels that occur during operation and does not appear to provide a solution to dampening extreme shock loads that may far exceed normal vibration levels. Yet another drawback is that this solution is intended for oval-shaped drive track machines and may be incompatible with the unique configuration of the elevated drive sprocket in high-drive track machines.